


Brother knows

by SaoriK



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/M, One-Sided Attraction, Romance, Sad, kind of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 15:37:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18097199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaoriK/pseuds/SaoriK
Summary: Ryohei knows better than anyone how deep Tsuna's love for Kyoko runs and secretely wishes that she feels the same for him. Not everything happens as we wish.27 - 95x?[one-shot]X-posted FF.net





	Brother knows

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman REBORN

Sasagawa Ryohei was not a fool, much less oblivious to other people's feelings. It was just that he would follow his own peace, not really caring about what others thought about him. But he knew he was loud and way too extreme, that he was overly protective of his sister and more than anything he knew Tsuna was in love with her.

The first time he talked with Tsuna, Kyoko appeared and it was difficult not to notice his red face or his stutters. Ryohei pitied him a little, after all his sister was dense and wasn't interested in anyone.

At first, the eldest Sasagawa didn't support his new friend's love, he didn't even thought about it. Even if he cared about Tsuna, Kyoko was his little sister and her happiness and well-being came first. Not to say that what Tsuna felt could be just a crush, nothing more — Kyoko wasn't the idol of Namimori Middle School fo nothing , it was normal to this happen.

But…

It wasn't and Ryohei got more and more involved with Tsuna and in the end they became family. Tsuna was his little brother and Sky.

As the time passed Ryohei watched the boy, who once was mocked by others as Dame-Tsuna, grow into a strong, gentle and respected boss. And he knew that this man deserved so much more than anyone. He was, after all, a great Sky, accepting everything.

Ryohei was there as Tsuna fought his way to the top and he understood that Kyoko was one of his reasons to fight, to keep going. Sure, the brunette wanted to protect his normal life and run from the mafia, but more than anything he wanted to keep Kyoko's smile. Tsuna was driven by the need to protect his beloved one, even if that meant to risk his life.

When he fought Mukuro, he wanted to let Kyoko live in a peaceful city. When he battled against Xanxus, he knew there was a possibility for his guardians' life to be taken, and that meant that Ryohei could die and leave Kyoko sad. In the future, she was target and Tsuna couldn't accept that, so he needed to be sure that such a dangerous future would never come. In the next battle he came to understand that he couldn't die to protect her, but live to make her smile. So he fought to live and never stopped.

His love didn't fade.

It grew.

And because Ryohei knew all of that, he wished for them to be together. But Kyoko was way too dense and Tsuna way too selfless. His Sky made everything possible to give the girls a normal life without mafia and that meant that he gave up his love. He couldn't involve her more than she already was.

The brunette still loved her, but would never act upon his feelings so he locked it away, deep inside in his heart.

Tsuna was a fool, Ryohei thought.

It was so damn obvious that he loved her so much and wanted her by his side. It hurt to see his Sky with longing eyes each time he saw Kyoko. Ryohei felt even more hurt as he saw the brunette despair when she got a boyfriend but kept smiling, as that was the best news he could hear.

He remembers. Ryohei remembers those days after the news ( or was it weeks? Maybe months… ). The smile — so plastic, so false, so _hurt_ — on Tsuna's lips killed his guardians inside. It was wrong, he shouldn't smile like that. His smiles should be bright, warm, full of happiness.

Ryohei was his guardian, friend, _big_ _brother_ and together with the others he should have protected his boss's smile. But what could've they done when there was no enemy to defeat? They were helpless. Frustated. Ashamed.

And with that Ryohei couldn't help but think that his sister was a little dumb. Tsuna was so much a better option, a better man... but he couldn't complain, not when she, his dear little sister, smiled so bright at her boyfriend's side. He really couldn't and even so the memories of his boss so sad crushed his heart.

Why, he wondered, why Tsuna couldn't have what he wanted the most? It was unfair.

He was the perfect Sky Guardian. He accept all, even the pain. So he endured it and continued to act like a boss, a brother and a friend.

The Sun Guardian continued to reflect on Tsuna's love as he saw Kyoko put a ring on her husband's finger and vow her love to him.

He was attending a wedding.

Kyoko's wedding.

The man on her side was _not_ Tsuna.

No, the brunette was there, watching the woman he loves get married to someone that wasn't him and with a smile so perfect that could be so much more beautiful if he didn't look as if he was going to break at any moment.

Glassy eyes as if he wasn't seeing anything. It was his protection. A shield to protect his frail heart.

The next days would be painful, not just for Tsuna, but for his guardians too. And the more he tries to no worry them, the more they will.

Ryohei wasn't a fool. He knew way to well his little brother. He knew how much Tsuna loved — still loves and always will love — Kyoko. He knew how much it hurt the man, how it broke his heart, his soul. He knew that his Sky would smile and wish her happiness no matter what, would accept her even when she walks away.

Ryohei _knew_.


End file.
